


Make Some Noise, Babe

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Made Me Do It (NSFW Prompts) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Getting Together, It's really just random sex, M/M, PWP, mild exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1450393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the short tumblr prompt: Clint/Phil, one is having some "private time" and the other accidentally walks in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Some Noise, Babe

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I don't normally write PWP, but here we are. Enjoy!
> 
> Trigger Warnings: None.

Clint stifled a moan as he pressed two overly slick fingers inside himself, trying to contain all of the noises that were threatening to escape the confines of his lips. He tried to remind himself why being noisy was a bad idea - that Coulson was just in the other room, separated from him by nothing but a practically paper-thin hotel wall. Of course, the treacherous voice in the back of Clint’s mind couldn’t help but whisper that maybe he wanted to be heard, that maybe Coulson wanted to hear his gasps and moans. 

Clint let out a far too audible cry as one of the fingers buried in his ass brushed up against his prostate. He quickly shoved his unoccupied fist into his mouth to try and muffle the desperate sounds he was making, but, god, surely Coulson must have heard that. 

Spreading his legs a little wider, Clint twisted his fingers a little, trying to find that sweet spot again, biting down lightly on his fist when he succeeded. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to hold himself together despite the way his whole body was trembling, nonverbally begging for more friction. His cock lay heavy against his stomach, and Clint wished fervently that he could reach down and stroke it, but to do that, he’d have to remove his hand from his mouth and his pleasure would be broadcast for everyone to hear.

That traitorous voice in the back of his mind asked him if that would really be so bad. Even if Coulson did hear him, who’s to say that he wouldn’t think that Clint was happily having sex with a willing partner, as opposed to the real situation - Clint pleasuring himself while fantasizing about having his handler’s perfect cock inside him? 

Clint turned his head to the side, muffled whimpers barely escaping his lips as buried half his face in the neat, white pillow. He clenched his fist a little tighter as his hips bucked up involuntarily, his cock searching for friction as his hole greedily devoured the fingers of his other hand, searching for something longer and thicker, something that would give him the perfect sensation of being full instead of a little too close to empty.

Unable to stand it any longer, Clint released his fist from his mouth, reaching his hand down to wrap it around his throbbing, neglected cock. As soon he began stroking, he let out an embarrassingly loud moan. He felt himself flush all the way to the roots of his hair as the noise seemed to almost reverberate through the room, and he knew that there was no way in hell that Coulson hadn’t heard that.

"Barton?" a devastatingly familiar voice asked suddenly, sounding a little panicked, as an insistent fist knocked on his door. "Barton, are you alright?" 

Fuck. 

"I’m fi _aaah!_ " Clint moaned, unable to finish his reply as his archery callused fingers brushed against his prostate again. 

"Barton!" Coulson barked, his tone even more worried than before, and Clint would be laughing at this horrible misunderstanding if he’d been able to utter anything but gasps and cries of pleasure. "I’m coming in! I - "

The door swung open and Agent Phil Coulson paused in his tracks, his eyes wide in surprise as a hot, red blush flooded his cheeks. 

"Phil - !" Clint gasped as he came, cum splattering messily over his bare chest, Coulson’s name on his lips partially because of the other man’s sudden presence in his room and partially because of the fantasy of said man pounding into him that still hung in his mind. 

"I - " Coulson sputtered, clearly unsure of what to say as he stood just inside the doorway, unable to tear his gaze away from the sight of Clint spread out over the pristine bed sheets, completely debauched. "I should - "

Clint, even in his sex drunk state, was able to clearly see the bulge of Coulson’s hard cock straining against the fabric of his perfectly tailored suit pants. He blinked at the sight and he licked his dry lips as clarity dawned on him.

"Come here," Clint said, his voice still rough and lower than normal as he beckoned the other man over.

The other agent hesitated for a moment, uncertain, but Clint made a needy noise of protest, which was apparently enough to entice Coulson to his bedside. As soon as he was close enough, Clint propped himself up on his elbows, bringing one hand up to grasp at the front of Coulson’s suit jacket, pulling the startled man down on top of him. Coulson wrinkled his nose slightly as a bit of the cum smeared across Clint’s stomach got onto his pristine clothing, and Clint gave him a kiss in apology, which seemed to distract him sufficiently. 

"Barton - Clint,” Coulson gasped when they broke for air. “Clint, what are you - what are we - ?”

But Clint just drew him into another kiss, and soon enough Coulson was fully engaged again, deepening the kiss as Clint opened his mouth in another moan.

Clint realized that he was still clinging to Coulson’s suit jacket and detached one hand from the charcoal colored fabric to fumble with the buttons and zipper of the other man’s pants. He made a small noise of frustration into his handler’s mouth as his still slightly slick fingers grappled with the buttons. When he finally managed to undo Coulson’s pants, he wasted no time in drawing the other man’s cock out of his boxers. Coulson gasped and broke the kiss, moving his head to bury his face in Clint’s neck, the puffs of his breath tickling Clint’s still oversensitive skin.

Coulson’s breath hitched as Clint began to stroke harder and faster, and his grip on Clint’s hip tightened slightly, causing Clint to let out a loud moan of his own, unabashed now that the one person who he’d been worried about hearing had already heard everything. Coulson’s hips snapped forward, searching for more friction and Clint obliged, trying to move perfectly in time with the other man.

"Clint, I - " Coulson started, and then came, his cum mixing with Clint’s on his stomach. "Fuck.”

He collapsed next to Clint, his breathing still a little heavy, even though Clint had literally seen this man climb mountains while barely breaking a sweat. Clint reached for his t-shirt which he had discarded earlier next to the bed, and mopped up the mess on his stomach as best he could. 

"So what are - " Coulson started, only to be interrupted by Clint.

"We’ll talk about it in the morning," Clint replied sleepily, curling up next to Coulson and pressing his head against the other man’s shoulder. "Let’s get some sleep."

Coulson looked at him for a moment, his gaze making Clint’s skin tingle, but then he found himself wrapped up in Coulson’s arms, pressed tightly to the other man’s chest. It didn’t take long to fall asleep this way.


End file.
